Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intervertebral implant that has a top surface configured to engage a first vertebral body, a bottom surface configured to engage a second vertebral body, and a side wall connecting the top surface and the bottom surface, a hollow space defined by the side wall and an elongate opening extending through the side wall into the space. The implant further includes a rotatable insert that is held within the space by a spring force. The insert has an engagement portion configured to engage with a tool through the opening.
Description of Related Art
An intervertebral implant configured to engage with an insertion device for inserting between first and second vertebral members is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,935,148. The intervertebral implant has an opening including an elongated shape that extends through the side wall. A connection member including a receptacle is contained within the side wall. The insertion device has a first end configured to connect with the connection member of the implant body. The first end is selectively positionable between orientations to provide for the connection.
Another intervertebral implant is known from US 2010/0094422 A1. The implant has a support body and a rotatable insert therein. An installation instrument is also disclosed for removable attachment to the implant and engagement with the rotatable insert to selectively permit rotation between the insert and the support body.